An oceans teardrop
by katara Devine
Summary: The whole of the fairy tail guild decide to go to magnolia falls for a trip. And Juvia and Gray spend nearly the whole time with one another. Gray wants eagerly to tell her something but he keeps on loosing his opportunity. What will happen? Of coarse i know but you don't so hurry up and read it! :D


**_Gruvia, an oceans teardrop_**

_It was early spring, and the fairy Tail Guild had decided to go on a trip to Magnolia falls. The giant waterfalls about a hundred kilometres or so out of the city. It was a warm day, and absolutely perfect for a swim in the crystal clear waters of the coral decor water._

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled as Gray boarded the big orange double-decked bus. He stopped just before boarding it and turned to face her. "Yes Juvia?" His face was dull.

He wasn't too excited on a wild road trip just to a lake. He didn't even like swimming that much. "Will you sit next to Juvia on the way?" He sighed deeply. It was a two hour trip, and he didn't know how he would cope with an obsessive love-struck girl next to him the whole time. But he was aiming to sleep the whole trip, so he guessed it wouldn't really matter.

"Sure." He replied continuing to walk up the stairs to the second story of the bus. She squealed excitedly and ran after him clutching her blue striped beach-bag in the palm of her hands.

Gray and Juvia sat down in the open space of the bus, they were the only people up there since Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy got motion sick everyone was down below tending for them. Juvia hadn't said a word since they had gotten on the bus and Gray didn't even bother asking why.

She was just about day dreaming while looking out of the window. It was like she was hypnotised by all the colours that mixed together from different building and types of trees as they quickly drove past. She acted different when it was just the two of them. It was as if she were, normal. Not obsessive like he had imagined her to be. Even while he starred at her wondering why she was acting so strange she didn't look away from the window.

Next thing he knew Gray was fast asleep and still Juvia payed attention to nothing but the world surrounding them from the outside.

**Juvia p.o.v**

_Why does everything seem so, different when you look at it from a certain perspective? Even the trees, and the clouds, fade to become a whirr of colour. But water doesn't change. Not like ice, water's still and does nothing special. But ice, it can be anything. Gray's not boring, he's interesting. He's ice. But Juvia, I'm water, nothing special. Even if you go by it as quick as this bus. It still seems to be water. Not a clash of rainbow like everything else outside. Not like ice._

_Gray-Sama's been asleep next to Juvia for a while now. And Juvia is very happy that Gray-Sama is sitting next to her. But Juvia doesn't think he is very happy. Like Juvia said. Juvia's water._

**~About half an hour later~ No one's P.o.v**

Gray had finally woken up. And Juvia was still looking out the window. "How long was I asleep for?" He yawned stretching but trying not to hit Juvia as he did so. She finally looked across at him but no emotion covered her face. "Juvia doesn't know. Maybe thirty minutes?" She then looked back out the window and sighed deeply before leaning on her arm and pushing her face onto the window, trying to see the colours a bit more.

"Oh ok, thanks." Gray smiled awkwardly. "I'm gonnah, go get something to eat. Want anything?" Juvia shook her head slowly. "No thank you." He nodded and hopped up from his seat before cautiously walking downstairs to the bottom cafe (Yes they have a cafe inside the bus!).

"Oh hey Gray." Levy smiled. She was sitting next to Lucy who was leaning across the aisle towards Natsu and drawing a moustache and beard on him as he loudly snored. Gray nodded his head in greeting and pardoned himself as he pushed his way through Lucy, Erza and Gajeel (He happened to be coping quite well with the motion). Wendy was cuddling Charle as she as well slept but soundlessly. He finally reached Mira at the end of the Bus who was tending at the cafe.

"You haven't been down here the whole trip!" Mira laughed. Gray laughed nervously in reply. "Yeah," he began, "I'm up there with Juvia. But I think there's something wrong with her. She hasn't spoken a word the whole time." Mira smiled understandably. "Maybe you need to ask her what's wrong?" Mira suggested. Gray made short eye contact with her, "I don't know how I would though, it's like she's a whole other person at the moment." Mira giggled. "Yeah, that's what usually happens to our gender when we get too zoned out or if we're concentrating about something important. Go and ask, just see what she says." Gray nodded and walked off without getting anything to eat or drink.

"Hey Juvia?" he spoke as he sat back down at his seat on the second floor of the bus. She turned to him without saying anything but he knew she was listening. "Are you ok?" She shrugged and took in a deep breath. "What's your favourite weather?" She asked changing the conversation. "My favourite weather?" He asked confused. "Well, uh. I dunno. I don't really have one, winter I guess." She went silent. "But only cause I was trained in winter. And it reminds me of Ul." He added.

'What does Gray-Sama think of when it's raining?" Juvia questioned, still maintaining eye contact. Gray thought for a moment. "Well. It reminds me of you. I guess." He smiled. "Is that a good thing?" Juvia added. Gray became fairly confused. "What?" he asked. "Does Gray-Sama like the rain?" She changed the question. He frowned. "I don't like the rain." Juvia turned away sadly trying to hold back any tears.

_I knew it, he hates me. Gray-Sama must wish that he had never met me! _She thought to herself.

"But I also love it." He smiled. Juvia turned to him and looked confused. "How can you love and dislike something at the same time? With the same feelings?" She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Well." He began to explain. "I guess it's like, when you have muscle pain, you don't like the fact that it hurts. But you love the fact that your getting stronger in that section of your body." Her facial expression didn't change at all. "So," he continued.

"When it rains, I dislike the fact that I could get hurt, by tripping or slipping and breaking something. But I love the shivers and the feeling it brings when the rain drops make contact with my skin. I love, and dislike the rain." He smiled, obviously proud with his interpretation. Juvia smiled. "Does that mean Gray-Sama Loves but dislikes Juvia too?!" Gray began to smile and he opened his mouthy to reply. But he was rudely interrupted by a loud yell from the lower deck of the bus,

"We're here!"

Juvia squealed yet again with excitement and ran down the stairs completely and utterly forgetting the fact that she was just having an amazing conversation with the absolute love of her life.

"So I see she's feeling a lot better?" Mira chuckled as Juvia ran in front of everyone else towards the dorms to get changed. Gray shrugged. "I guess, but I didn't finish talking to her." Mira nodded and winked at him. "You'll get another opportunity. Maybe when everyone is down at the lake the two of you will have some alone time?" She smiled and walked off behind everyone else.

_Yeah,_ Gray spoke to himself. _I'll just tell her down at the lake, everything will be just fine!_

And with that he slowly walked towards the dorms with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

:)

"Lucy-Chan!" The excited Juvia yelled to the blonde next to her. "Watch this!" Lucy smiled in awe as the blunette Jumped over the edge of the water fall before transforming fully into water and exploding into the beautiful clear water below. "Whoa!" Lucy laughed. "You're so talented Juvia!" Juvia smiled and nodded before returning back to her solid form. Natsu suddenly appeared next to Lucy and smiled. "Pfft." He laughed, "That's nothing compared to me!" And he too jumped (But not as gracefully) off of the cliff face of the waterfall. About halfway down he turned fully into fire and, instead of exploding awesomely at the surface of the water, he exploded and a puff of smoke came rising from all around him. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed at him. "You're fire you idiot! Fire doesn't go with water! It extinguishes it!" She gave up yelling and sighed in annoyance. "Bakka." She whispered under her breath.

"Oh hey Gray," Lucy turned to see him approaching her in quite a panic. "Where's Juvia?" He asked ignoring her greeting. She smiled ignoring his ignorance. "She's already in the water." She replied before leaning into him and winking. "Do you wannah chill out with her or something?" He blushed and walked past her towards the cliff. "No, I just have something I need to tell her quickly." Lucy smiled sheepily. "IT'S ABOUT THE WATER!" He added (LIE!) walking away in a huff.

Gray walked off of the edge of the waterfall as if it weren't even there. "Juvia!" he yelled cupping his hands around his mouth as he fell calmly. "Juvia I need to speak with y-" he didn't have time to finish because he was now in the water, and no matter how hard he tried to speak under water, he couldn't.

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia looked at him confused as he surfaced. "Why were you yelling Juvia's name?" Gray didn't reply for a moment but just thought of what to say. "Because." He began. "Because I want to speak, with you." Juvia this time didn't reply for a moment. "Is this about Gray-Sama's chat with Juvia on the bus?" She guessed smiling. "Yes," Gray replied slowly. "Yes it is." Juvia grabbed hold of his arms and hushed. "Let Juvia take Gray-Sama somewhere quieter than aye?" She laughed. Gray smiled nervously while letting the blue haired girl lead him along the banks of the waters.

"Here we are!" She smiled throwing her hands into the air obviously proud of herself. Gray looked around himself unsure. They were definitely _away _from everyone else. But he didn't know why this spot was so important. "Uh Juv-" She cut him off by placing her hands over his mouth. "Not yet." She assured. Next thing he knew Juvia was glowing a bright Blue colour and was as crystallized as the water beneath them. Then she embraced him and suddenly he was emerged under the water with Juvia (Still blue) beside him.

It was absolutely beautiful. The coral around them, the sparkle of the sun above them, the fish and all of the other sea creatures going about their daily lives floating around in the water. "What?" Gray spoke astonished. "Juvia has put Gray-Sama under water with Juvia. Gray-Sama can now talk to Juvia in private. Only the fishes will hear it. And Juvia thinks that they will not be telling anyone soon." She smiled and Gray laughed.

"It's so cool!" he praised her. Suddenly Juvia's face darkened and her smiled faded into a frown. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "Juvia can't do anything useful for Gray-Sama. She's so useless and boring. She's water." Gray frowned and lifter her head so that they made contact. _Ok here goes,_ he thought to himself. "you know how I said on the bus that I love yet dislike the rain?" She nodded slowly. "Do you remember why?" he asked. She nodded again. "Do you realised that rain is water?" Shew nodded again. "And do you realise that _you_ are water?" She nodded, but looked at him confused. "Juvia doesn't understand what Gray-Sama is saying. Gray smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What I'm saying," he began, "Is that I love you. I love how you make me feel and I love how you make me smile and laugh and how you make me feel about you. Though I don't show those types of emotions at all, truth is I'm just about exploding when you smile, you smiling makes me want to smile but I'm scared. I dislike you as well, well, not you yourself. But the thought of love. I dislike the possibility of falling and hurting myself, or the possibility of giving you, or me, a broken heart."

Juvia by this point was crying with joy (As you old if your love of your life said all of these things to you) and she lowered her voice and leaned into towards him, and although no one was around to hear, she whispered quietly into his ear. "But salt water heals broken hearts." And as she went to lean away again he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

But because this gave her such a sudden shock and her body was filled with a magical excitement, she lost control of her powers and the bubble which had originally protected them (or just gray) from the water shot them up into the air while they were still kissing. And they just happened to rise up right next to where Levy was teaching Gajeel how to swim. Immediately he swam over to them (as fast as a learning swimmer could) and picked gray up pulling him away from the grasp of poor Juvia who was now in a state of shock.

"You hurt Juvia." Gajeel began, "I break you like a toothpick then eat you." His face was now dark and an evil aura hovered around his face. Gray whimpered and tried to reply as bravely as he could. "I won't, I won't." Gajeel dropped him into the water and swam back over to levy who was laughing her head off next to pantherlily.

'Gray-Sama!" Juvia screamed as she swam over to him in a panic. "Juvia," he, in all seriousness, starred into her eyes. "You know you can just call me Gray right?" She smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you Gray-sam... Gray!"

"Hey everyone!" Levy screamed. "Ice-boy finally confessed Juvia-Chan!" the whole area filled with cheers and both Juvia and gray sunk back into the water totally humiliated.

**Well, hope you like it! GruVia is my favourite shipping so if anyone knows any good fanfics or stories about them, please share them with me via the Private message thingymabob. Bya! :D**


End file.
